


Killing Time

by Grrl



Series: Frank has a Vivid Imagination [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Episode tag: S02E11 .380, F/M, Masturbation, Size Kink, Smut, This Ship's Name is Kastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grrl/pseuds/Grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Frank do to pass the time when he was waiting for Karen to ditch her protective custody?</p>
<p>Spoilers for if you haven't gotten to Season 2 Episode 11 yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

God Frank is tired. His body hurts, knows his face is more purple and yellow than natural skin color. There is an ache so deep he feels it in the marrow of his bones, in his soul. _If he still has one_. But that pain has been there since the day in the park. There is nothing he can do about that right now, without a target in site, warm metal in his hand, and smell of cordite in the air.

What he can do right now is get some shut eye. Karen is talking to the cops and he knows that she is going to be put into protective custody, the police bandwidths say so. But it takes hours to make a complete statement, arrange security detail, and then get released from the police. So he has time to catch some shuteye. The parking garage is under construction, some Wilson Fisk project that will never be finished now, so it’s just him in Karen’s car with no threat of getting caught.

But he can’t do it. He spent most of his military career in an active warzone, so he knows how to catch a cat nap in the worse conditions, to keep the body going, to make sure he doesn’t compromise his mental acuity. But he can’t. Every time he closes his eyes and finally gets his breathing to even and deepen, he sees her.

Karen.

And it’s making him _hard_.

He hasn’t had an erection since that morning with his wife, before they got the kids ready and went to the park. For the last time.

Sure he has had morning wood. But that is biological, like clockwork. A cold shower gets rid of it real quick. This. This is _desire_. This is a real hard on. One that can’t be ignored, especially considering that he doesn’t have the time to drive across town to a safe house just to jump in an icy stream of water.

Frank knows he shouldn’t be feeling this. His wife was his high school sweet heart, supposed to be his one and only. He was loyal the whole time, never strayed. And Karen, she is pure as fresh snow compared to him. She shouldn’t be subjected to his lust, even if it is only in his mind. He is trying to ignore it. But his dick is intent on betraying him. On insulting his wife and Karen.

But he can’t sleep with a hard on and images of Karen behind his eyelids. And he needs the sleep.

Their lives could depend on it.

He can do this. He can jack off without having to really having to think about anyone. He doesn’t have to think how pale Karen’s skin is, about all the freckles that her clothes cover up during the day. About how light she must be, how easy it would be to get her to bounce on his cock.

Fuck.

He feels a hot rush of blood going straight to his cock. Thickening in the tight confines of his pants, the outline of it becoming more prominent.

Okay… so maybe he can’t.

There is only so much time and he needs to get off and get some rest so there is no point in fighting himself right now.

He is thumbing the button on his jeans and adjusting the seat back to give himself a little more room. He rucks up his shirt and can only get his jeans and boxers down to the top of his thighs but it’s enough to get his cock and balls out, resting just on the teeth of his zip.

There wasn’t enough room in his pants to let his cock fully grow but now that it is free he can feel more blood rushing towards it, with every pump of his heart he can see the prominent veins working to make him harder.

He doesn’t bother resisting the absolute filthy thoughts he has been having. In court all he wanted to do was reach over, under the table, put his rough hand on her knee and slide it up her smooth skin until he feels the silk of her white (he hopes) panties, the heat between her legs.

He lets himself breathe deep and Karen’s scent fills him. She smells like paper, ink, sweat, and something a little fruity that must be from her shampoo. It’s glorious.

Such an innocent fucking thing but he is now hard as a diamond.

The image of her in the shower is helping too. Water cascading down those pert breasts. Her nipples must be a nice rosy pink color. Fuck he wants them in his mouth.

He is thinking of all the ways he can bite, suck, and lick those nipples and clear pre cum is starting to drip from the head of his cock. He finally takes himself in hand stroking slowly.

His pointer finger and thumb not even close to touching and he wonders if he would be too thick for her. Frank remembers how slow and careful he had to go with Maria, for both of their first times and every time he returned from overseas. But like Maria, Karen seems so tiny and frail. But looks are deceiving.

So he imagines. Karen would look at him like a man, not a monster. Touching him soft and gentle, taking her time to learn his body, like he hasn’t been felt in over a year. She is using the shower to wash away the blood, dirt, and sins from him. Making him worthy of her. She finally grips his cock.

Fuck, her hand would look so god damn _dainty_ on his cock.

Pre cum is dripping down his hand now in a steady stream. He takes it and spreads it around his cock to make the slide easier. It’s not enough so he spits into his hand to add more makeshift lube. Frank notices his spit is pink with blood.

_Don’t think about it. Just don’t_. This is a fantasy. He can be a good man, right now, just in his head, for her. And right now he is kissing her, pushing her back up against the shower wall, his big hands nearly engulfing the entirety of her waist. He is going to leaves bruises and he likes the idea of marking her. Letting her see his marks of their fucking on her body, to remind her who she belongs to, when he isn’t there.

_Fantasy_. He has to remind himself. He can’t afford to be this possessive in real life. Not with the enemies he is making.

_Stop_. He needs to focus.

Frank thinks Karen would be a breathy moaner. Making all those cute gasps and squeaks when he finds the sensitive spots on her body. When he slides one hand into her golden locks to tug her head back, biting the flesh between neck and shoulder as his other hand slips between her legs, past the soft hair between her thighs, she would shiver and moan. She is so fucking wet. He bets that if they weren’t in the shower, her panties would be soaked through. So he goes straight to two fingers inside her with the heel of his hand rubbing her clit.

He wants to make her cum before he enters her and make her cum again on his cock. He wants her to feel him whenever she stands and sits, to remind her of him.

Fuck. He is getting possessive again, but he can’t help it.

His teeth and lips would be all over her neck, biting kissing and marking while his fingers pump in and out of her, working his way up to three and four fingers. Which is necessary given his size. Karen is helping him, getting whatever traction she can on the wet tiles so she can raise herself on and off his fingers.

Frank knows she is close when her nails dig harder into his back. A pain that is actually welcomed for once. He imagines feeling Karen’s walls flutter against his fingers and her crying his name to the ceiling.

God dammit Frank wants to hear Karen say his name as she cums. The thought brings him to the edge and he quickly has to grip the base of his cock with one hand and his balls with the other to keep from cumming. This was supposed to be quick but dammit he is going to enjoy this fantasy while he can.

So he imagines barely giving her a moments rest before he is lifting her, making her to wrap her legs around his waist, as he lines up and slowly allows gravity to do the work for him. Karen’s eyes would flutter shut and her pink lips would make an perfect “O” just as the head of his cock finally pushes in, starting to stretch her for the rest of him.

And he takes it slow because he wants her to walk away (barely) from this wanting more. Frank imagines the slow slide, more of her heat and wetness engulfing his cock until he is balls deep. They would have to take a moment, letting her adjust, and he gets the chance to admire the way the water collects on her eyelashes. Little crystal drops on hairs of gold.

She would be needy, trying to find enough purchase to grind on his cock. So he kisses her hard, tongues twirling, as he pushes her against the tiles and starts thrusting. Slow shallow thrusts, to warm her up. He is eating up her moans and cries and he would tell her to just hold on and let him do all the work.

It takes a while but he finally finds her sweet spot. He can tell by the way she squeaks in surprise, tightens around his cock. He can’t keep himself from grinning and knows he can now let loose a little. Longer strokes, a sharper snap of his hips, tighter grip on her, growling like an animal into her mouth.

With the water cascading over them, as he fucks up into her hard enough to hear the slapping of his balls on her ass, loud enough to hear over the sounds of the water. She is breathless but the way she kisses him tells him that she likes what he is doing.

He isn’t holding back now. He is hammering into her sweet spot and his legs are starting to shake but he isn’t going to stop. He won’t cum until she has again. So he shifts all her weight to the wall and one arm so he can sneak his thumb down to her clit again.

Karen’s reaction is instantaneous. Her head is thrown back, each thrust in she moans his name, and she is going to leave little half-moon cuts on his back from her nails. Soon enough he feels her squeezing impossibly tight and he pumps and rubs faster. They are both reaching that blissful end and they are cumming.

“KAREN!”

He is pumping hot thick cum all over his hand, hips lifting off the seat. Frank is breathing deep, sweat dripping down his brow, and without opening his eyes he knows he fogged up the windows. He will eventually need to roll them down to get the smell of his spunk out of the car. Thankfully very little made it onto his shirt and he wished he had the foresight to look for napkins or something to catch it. With one hand a mess he uses the clean one to start looking through Karen’s glove box.

Luckily she has napkins and Frank is pulling as many out as he can when a tape cassette falls to the floor. Curiously he picks it up and its That’s the Way of the World by Earth, Wind & Fire.

Fuck that is cute

**Author's Note:**

> I credit writingramblr for coming up with a name for the ship.
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfiction. Let alone posting it online.
> 
> This was not proof read by a second person (is that what beta'd means?).
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
